deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skaarf
Skaarf is a character from the video game, VainGlory. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Stitch vs Skaarf * Skaarf vs. Wrecking Ball Possible Opponents * Charizard (Pokemon) * Jake Long (American Dragon) * Rocket Raccoon * Smaug (The Hobbit) * Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon) * Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Zwei (RWBY) History Skaarf may look like a cute little pudgy dragon, but in the days of old his species was that of a massive monster feared by all. His ancestors toppled entire kingdoms with a single breath, and their flames burned fields of crop to ashes. They brought humanity to the brink of extinction more times than recordable, but mankind always managed to stave off the beasts until one day the creatures vanished, supposedly extinct. However, every thousand years or so, one is discovered hatching from a massive egg, and usually they are captured and put down immediately. Skaarf was the lucky one who managed to survive hatching. Now, fueled by the bloodlust of his predecessors, he explores the Fold, looking for precious living matter to burn to a crisp. Death Battle Info Skaarf is a cute little flamethrower who thrives at dealing long-range and area-of-effect(AOE) damage, especially during teamfights. However, his abilities are aimed, meaning you'll need quick reflexes and good prediction to land those fireballs. Koshka: OMIGOSHTHISGUYISSOCUUUUUUTE!!!~ He's like a pudgy little warm ball of scales, nyaaaa!~ Sure, he might be scary with all the fire he shoots, but he's really just a cute little guy who wants some attention, nyahaaaa!~ Heroic Perk: Fan the Flames Little Skaarf's perk is that when he spit fireballs, enemies he hits get set on fire, nya!~ They burn and take damage for a while, and hitting them again will keep the fire going! Yay for warm campfires!~ (Skaarf’s fire-based abilities light the target ablaze, burning enemies for a few seconds at a time. Each of Skaarf’s basic attacks will refresh the burn duration, and increase the damage of the burn.) Ability 1: Spitfire This one's pretty simple! Skaarf shoots a fireball that goes in one direction, nya! It passes over little minions and small enemies but stops when it hits a bad guy. He also uses it to stars fires to keep me warm, nya!~ (Skaarf spits a fireball that burns and damages anything in its path and collides with the first hero, structure, or boss monster it hits. Each target the fireball passes through reduces its damage.) Ability 2: Goop Eeyuch, this one is gross and icky and eeeeewww!! Skaarf spits up a pile of weird gooey goo that's sticky and eeeeewwwwwwww!!! Nyahaa, I don't like it, it's weird and sticky and yuckyyyyyy... (Skaarf hurls goop onto the target location. Enemies walking through the sticky substance are slowed. Skaarf’s fire abilities nearby flaming goop will set the goop pools ablaze with a burst of damage that extends slightly beyond the gooped area. Once aflame, a gooped location will not slow as much but will apply damage over time.) Ultimate: Dragon Breath THIS one is more like it, nya! Skaarf takes a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeal deep breath before he shoots a whole BUNCH of fire! Nyaha, take that, mean people! I have a fire dragon! Onward, my steed, nya!~ (Skaarf inhales deeply for a second, slowing fleeing enemies and accelerating closing allies. Skaarf then exhales flame for several seconds, incinerating enemies in a cone in front of him. While exhaling, enemies moving against the flame are slowed while allies moving with the flame are accelerated. Skaarf may move freely while spewing fire, but he cannot basic attack or use other abilities silenced.) Gallery Spitfire.png|Spitfire Goop.png|Goop Dragon-breath.png|Dragon Breath Fan-the-flames.png|Fan the Flames Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Dragon Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Playable Character Category:VainGlory Characters Category:Video Game Combatants